The Introduction
by Slaughtering Monkey
Summary: The Pillar of Autumn is being persuaded by Covenant and they decided to stop to fight...
1. The Introduction

Prologue: After being chased by Covenant through space the Pillar of Autumn stopped to fight.  
  
Hearing Cortana repeat herself saying, "All marines get armed and ready for combat." Tom Kelly ran to the Blue Squadrons locker room only to find he was the last one seeing the rest of the Blue Squadron leaving to the weaponry (all squadrons have 20 people) Tom ripped the door open to find his armor standing as if a human were in it.  
  
After sliding into his armor he sped through the hallways to the weaponry he grabbed an assault rifle and a pistol.  
  
Next heading to the Bridge that's where the officers have meetings so they meet the sergeant there. As soon as Tom reached the Bridge Sergeant Jeff Thomas was checking who was there and they were almost to him.  
  
"Jim Crook, SIR!"  
  
"Bob Dorshe, SIR!"  
  
"Kenny Engelhorn, SIR!"  
  
"Ryan Ball, SIR!"  
  
"Tom Kelly, SIR!"  
  
"Everyone here and accounted for. Men we're headed to Sector D. Weapons ready Covenant may be boarding so rows of five. NOW MARCH!"  
  
They had to walk down 16 hallways the last four have escape pods. "All computer engineers, medics, and officers without squadrons to the escape pods," Cortana alerted.  
  
When they were walking down the last hallway they all of a sudden without warning a noise as loud as 8 semi horns all at once and the whole hall shook.  
  
Suddenly six elites burst through the door on there right the marines all shot at them.  
  
"Bob! Look out it's about to throw a fucking plasma grenade! Get the hell out of there!" Tom sprinted dodging plasma and he shoved Bob to safety. Everyone moved a little farther away. Then when they killed the elites they kept moving to Sector D.  
  
If you liked this send reviews I'll update as soon as I can. 


	2. The Landing

Okay I can't think a lot today but have nothing to do but this for awhile so it might be kind of cruddy. R&R hope you enjoy.  
  
"Everyone to the escape pods.I repeat to the escape pods", Cortana alerted. The Blue Squadron headed to the escape pods. As they sat down the sergeant John Thomas sat down in the front to drive. Bob reached behind him and smacked the button to close the door it shut with a roaring screech then the serge clicked several buttons and the pod shot out of the Pillar of Autumn.  
  
"Serge have you done this before?" Kenny asks shaking.  
  
"Of course soldier I'm a serge how else just training I went on the 8 ship and it failed this one has to and this is the 12 attempt we made it a few times." Serge said. Next thing they knew they had to hold on for their lives for a landing. "Hold on men! We're going to hit!" They flew at a high speed towards the ground. "O shit." Serge murmured.  
  
Then they hit. All shaken up they climbed out. "NO COVENANT, SIR!" Tom alerted. They filed out guns ready. a wad of plasma flew at them and hit Jim.  
  
"Some one help him! Where the hell did that come from Kenny?" Serge whispered.  
  
" I don't know sir should we split up?" Kenny questioned.  
  
" Yeah and get some one to bring us a warthog. Now split in groups of five Tom you watch Crook."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Tom replied. Suddenly a ton of gunshots from about a mile away were heard. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!"  
  
" Bob found 'em. The covenant that hurt Crook." Henry Garnett said. Bob could see six grunts and two elites. Dorshe snuck up on an elite with knife ready not gun he slit its throat and took out his assault rifle as the covenant pack were moving there heads to see what it was. He shot a grunt in the head then another and another then they started charging their guns so he shot another and another. Suddenly the last grunt shot him in the chest. He fell over unconscious then Henry peeked to see what was going on and saw bob on the ground with blood on his chest and coming out his mouth.  
  
"If I do one thing brave in this war let this be it." He lurched over the hill and shot the elite In the neck blasting a hole through then he approached the grunt and it ran away he was chasing it for a mile then saw seven elites. "O shit." Then they shot him in the head. They killed Henry. Ball ran over to Dorshe to see if he was okay.  
  
"Some one come see this!" The serge and Kelly went over Crook was being helped my the medic. "Serge how can we help him." "Get the medic." The six elites heard the noise and approached them with caution and then shot and killed three marines instantly the sniper shot four in the head the last two ran at Tom and the Serge shooting so Tom turned and shot the hands holding the guns so they dropped the guns he went over and beat them with his gun to death. They all heard a ship coming. Then a pelican landed near them with a warthog. And left instantly. The serge was great full they set Dorshe in the front seat and Crook was good enough to walk so he would.  
  
(by the way all the last sixteen peoples names are: Tom Kelly, Serge, Jim Crook, Bob Dorshe, Ryan Ball, Jeffrey Higgins, Kenny Engelhorn, Derek Johnson, Heidi Fredrickson, Lauren Engelhorn /sister of Kenny's\, Jake& Jack Johnson/ related to Derek and Jake and Jack are twins\, Mike Sausa, Michael Laurienti, Garrett Bravard, and Johnny Baisley they all answer to last name unless there are to or more Derek goes by Johnson Jake and Jack go by their names Lauren goes by Lauren so remember: Kelly, Serge, Crook, Dorshe, Ball, Higgins, Engelhorn, Johnson, Fredrickson, Lauren, Jake, Jack, Sausa, Laurienti, Bravard, Baisley.)  
  
"Okay we're headed West there's human territory we set up a small base there. We go there then to a small enemy base." As they were walking they weren't expecting covenant. suddenly covenant shot from behind eight trees eight people through a grenade at different trees. Suddenly Fredrickson was shot in the head and killed so the sniper Baisley shot the last covenant. And they continued to the base for more ammo and armor..  
  
Hoped you liked it I can't update for a few days because football so I'll update A.S.A.P please review 


End file.
